Everything's Under Control
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: Tired of entertaining little brats, they decided to play a different kind of game. For years, they tried to coax them into luring their toys in a secluded room. All failed, except one who got away. Now, Mike Schmidt works at the very place whereas, they take an interest in the new, young night guard.
1. Aw, Hell

**Hey, I'm pretty new here in the FNaF Fandom. I started playing the game when my cousin showed me a video of a Minecraft version of FNaf and curious, searched for the real game. It was scary and I had a LOT of jumpscares. But once I started playing it, it was pretty cool and I got less scared. Well, when Freddy's not scaring me randomly at Night 5...**

**I actually like it when Mike and the Fazbear Gang are best of friends. But does anyone like seeing Mike becoming a...**

**Slave? **

**Ceza and Cez Pyroglace (c) Mine. Oh, they're just gonna be supporting characters, nothing big.**

**FNaF (c) Scott Cawthon**

**Cover Photo (c) NOT MINE**

* * *

><p>Mike Schmidt, 18 year old part-timer at a local, run-down pizzeria. With his brown, messy hair and blue eyes, he was a normal teenage boy with a wimpy structure. He liked listening to music, playing video games, and stuff normal teens do. Mike lived alone in a fairly normal apartment with a spare bedroom for guest, if he ever had any. Which he does all the time.<p>

The little demons, his trouble making cousins.

Ceza and Cez Pyroglace (pronounce as Ke-za and Kez) are 12 year old twins. Ceza was the female and Cez was the male. The female of the twin was hot-headed, mischievous, and rather devious. The male, however, was a different story. Cez was more calm, easy-going, and intelligent. Yet, he also sported the need to cause trouble. In which, they were labeled as the 'Little Demons, Mike's Worst Nightmare'. But sadly, the young adult couldn't stop them from visiting him from time to time. Where were their parents, he'll never know.

Ceza and Cez both had crimson red eyes, pale skin, and black hair with a white ahoge and a strand of white hair on the front. Ceza had long hair and her bangs covered her right eye, a pink bow tied around the middle of her hair. She sports a black shirt with a white skull on top of a pink long sleeved undershirt, black skirt with pink linings on the bottom, and black knee-high boots with pink soles and small pink ribbons on the front.

Cez's hair only reached down his neck and covered his left eye. He wore similar things to his sister; black shirt with a white skull, red long sleeved undershirt, black shorts with red linings on the bottom, black boots with red straps and red soles.

But now, the twins were actually worried for their older cousin when they had discovered he would start working as a night guard tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, you suuuure you have to go?" Mike rolled his eyes as he set a plate of hot dogs on the table.<p>

"Never knew the she-demon had a heart." Ceza shrugged as she dug in the food, his brother and Mike doing the same.

"Well, you _are _our favorite toy..."

"Was that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Maybe."

Cez, who was quiet when the conversation started, sighed. "Mike, you are our cousin and we care for you... most of the time. We're just worried that something bad might happen, being a night guard and all."

"Yeah! Plus, your gonna be stuck in a place filled with creeping-creepers!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean the animatronics?"

"No, I meant haunters in disguise as furry fuzzies who entertain kids and bite their heads off when they're not looking," Ceza replied, sarcasm cleary audible.

Mike chuckled, "You guys, those are just _things. _They're not alive!" He then glanced at the clock and gulped down the food he was chewing. "Well, almost time for my shift." Standing up, he went to his room and wore his uniform.

The uniform consisted of a dark blue jacket, a white and yellow patch on the left side of the chest, dark blue pants, a black belt with a small guard baton and a flashlight, dark blue pants, black sneakers, and a white arm strap on his right arm with the words SECURITY.

"See you in the morning, Oh, and _please _don't do anything that'll destroy the whole apartment."

The twins shrugged from their place on the couch and spoke in unison.

"No promises!"

* * *

><p>"Mike! Glad you could make it!" Mr. Fazbear was the restaurants manager. He was nice and welcoming, having only questioning Mike a few simple questions before hiring him. Mike grinned as he approached him at the entrance.<p>

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, the staffs' already gone home and I'll be too. You ready for tonight?"

"You bet! Is there anything else I need to know?"

Mr. Fazbear chuckled nervously, "Well, just be sure to _keep your guard up_." With a pat on the younger one's shoulder, they said their goodbyes and the manager climbed up in his expensive car and drove off.

Mike took in a deep breathe and went inside, finally finding his way to the office. "This sure is kinda creepy, but I gotta focus on guarding the place." He jumped on his seat and whirled around like a child. He almost fell of his chair when he heard a phone ring.

_"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"__

"Ummm... okay...?" Mike replied, not sure if the guy on the phone could hear him.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. _

"Wait... WHAT!?"

_Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"What the fuck..." Mike muttered to himself and nervously picked up the tablet. Tapping onto different rooms, he finally set his eye on the stage. The animatronics were they. A bunny, a duck, and a bear. Checking back on the stage, his breathe hitched.

Bonnie the Bunny was... gone.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit shit, shit! What the fuck is going on here!?" Mike tried not to close the doors because the manager told him not to use all the power. The doors will eat a big wag of power if used for a longer period of time. Currently, the frightened young adult was staring at Bonnie, who was standing in the dining area with its mouth open.<p>

"The twins were right, they _are _haunted!"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Cez asked when he noticed his sister was frozen in her seat.<p>

"I... sensed a disturbance. Well, more like an 'I was right' kind of thing."

* * *

><p>Mike began chewing on his nails when Chica was gone, having replaced Bonnie's spot in the dining area. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen and it was only 3 am. Only a few more hours and Mike will finally be free from this hellhole.<p>

**"F...Fri...end..."**

Mike fell of his chair when he saw Bonnie standing there, jaw open and rows of teeth were seen.

**"G... Good... Fri... end..."**

"Fuck off!" Mike bolted for the button on the side of the door and punched the one labeled 'Door'. He slid down the wall, panting and sweat dripping as if he had ran in a marathon. "What the fuck is going on...?"

**"Ca... Can't... Es... cape..."**

Pressing the button under the red one, he checked to see if it was gone. Not seeing anything, he hesitantly opened the door.

"4 am... I can do this... I hope."

* * *

><p>Mike opened the left door once Chica the Chicken- who looked like a duck- was gone. He sighed in relief when he checked the time. 5 am and only 20% of power left. He gulped and clutched the tablet. He swore he saw a poster of a face of a golden bear, but he must have imagined it since he was tapping from room to room far to quickly.<p>

He jumped when he heard beeping. Lifting up his sleeve, he looked at his watch to see it was 6 am.

"Yes!" Mike cheered and make a break for it towards the exit.

"Hey there, lad! So, how was the night?" Mr. Fazbear asked as he approached him from the exit.

"I-it was... uhhh, great! Just great! Had a great time, hehe..." Mike lied, not wanting to be labeled as 'Crazy' if he told anyone the animatronics were moving around and talking. The manager grinned and patted his back.

"Good for you! Well, I'll see you tonight!"

As he entered the restaurant, Mike could've sworn he saw from the window that Freddy was looking at him with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I'm actually excited when I reach further to the story since it may have some interesting plots... Well, you'll never know- except for me. So, do you guys like it so far?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Planning Mike's Funeral

**Welcome to Chapter 2, guys! And here, I'll be introducing another Supporting Character.**

**The Twins and Lia (c) Moi**

**FNaF (c) Scott Cawthon**

**Cover Photo (c) NOT MINE**

**Sebastian Michaelis (c) Yana Toboso (he's not actually appearing here, though)**

* * *

><p>It was a calm morning. Birds chirping, flowers blooming, and sun smiling while the clouds danced in the baby blue sky. The twins were asleep on the couch with Ceza sleeping on top of her brother. The t.v was blank since Cez was awake enough to turn it off before he fell asleep. All was quiet, all was peaceful and nothing was disturbing Ceza from her sleep unless they want to die.<p>

Well...

"GUYS!"

Yelping, Ceza fell down and glared Mike who looked like he ran away from a pack of zombies with his messier than usual hair and sweaty face.

"What!?" The hot-headed twin roared as she sat up.

Mike panted and limped forward to sit on the couch as Cez sat up. "Y-you were... right. Th-they..."

"Are alive?" Cez finished with an eyebrow raised.

"Sweet!" Ceza yelled, her ahoge wagging in excitement like a dog. "Did they got ya!? Well, it doesn't look like it. Did they _almost _got ya!?"

Mike nodded, "Y-yeah... The bunny... Uhhh, Bonnie, was it? Then, I think it was Chica or whatever... Well, before that, the Phone Guy told me that they were dangerous. Of course, I thought it was crazy, then they went after me. And Bonnie... i-it talked! Bonnie talked!"

"What did hw say?" The twins asked in unison, Ceza already sitting between Mike and Cez. Unlike Mike, _they _knew the animatronics' gender.

"Friend... It called me its friend... And it said that I can't escape..."

"But you did," Ceza pointed out.

Cez, being the smarter one, put a finger under his chin. "Well, it may seem that you won't escape them as the night's progress. You signed a contract, yes?" Mike nodded, so he continued. "Did the contract stated that you won't quit until something _really _bad happens or the manager decided to fire you?"

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

Ceza shrugged, "We once messed with your things."

"GUYS!"

"Oh, and by the way, nice teddy bear..." Ceza smirked as did her brother while Mike blushed.

"I seriously need a mightier lock to keep you out."

* * *

><p>"Well, we'll see you later, Mikey! Summer's not just here for nothin'!" Ceza grinned and closed the door, leaving Mike alone in his apartment. The teen sighed and tiredly went to his room, changed his clothes, and plopped down on his bed.<p>

"What do they want with me...?" Mike questioned and was soon in dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_"Where am I?" Mike's not exactly a fan of darkness. _

_H__eavy footsteps could be heard while Mike slowly backed away from the void. He bumped onto something hard and the void of black became a hallway with checkered floors. He recognized it to be the hallway of the pizzeria where nightmares come alive._

_"Oh no, not here..." His breath hitched when he heard a music box version of Toreador and mechanical, glitchy laughs were slowly getting louder. _

**_"JOIN US..."_**

_"Get way!" Mike yelled as he further pressed his back against the wall with his eyes tightly closed._

**_"JOIN US, JOIN US, JOIN US!" _**

_"NO, NO, NO!"_

**_"Join us, Michael..."_**_ The one who spoke had a Western accent. The one who spoke was none other than Freddy Fazbear._

_"No..."_

**_"KILL!"_**

_"What!?" Gathering up his courage, he opened his eyes to see the trio of the band and a broken down fox pirate. All had wide grins and glowing eyes._

**_"KILL KILL KILL!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"NOOO!"<p>

Mike panted and looked around his room as he sat up, sweat dripping down his pale face. Shaking his head, he sighed and stood up.

"I need to clear my head..."

Going into the bathroom, he changed out of his simple green tee and black boxers and got into the shower. The hot H2O dripped down his wimpy but a bit muscled body. After drying off, he changed into a blue hoody with the words HLP MI writting in white on the front, light blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers. He then brushed his teeth and went downstairs to get something to bite.

Since it was only 4 in the afternoon, Mike decided to head out for a walk into town. He dug his hands deep into his pocket and looked around from store to store. He paled nervously when he stopped in front of Freddy's Pizza. There was a big window on the front, showing the creepy gang playing a song for a few children while the parents sat down on the sidelines. Once again, Freddy's eyes drifted to Mike, so did Chica and Bonnie. Gulping, Mike continued his way, pretending that he was never there to begin with.

"Mike!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Mike smiled and turned around to come face to face with a beautiful young woman with blonde hair tied into low pigtails, honey brown eyes, and a fair complexion. She simply wore a white and pink stripped tank top, a denim skirt, white long socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

"Oh, hey Lia!"

Lia, Mike's close friend, smiled cheerfully. "I heard you got a new job at a pizzeria."

The wimpy teen grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... Gotta earn some extra money."

"Doesn't your parents send you some?"

"They do. But I also want to earn my _own _wad."

The beautiful girl giggled. Being popular, a lot of boys practically drooled upon sight. But Lia wasn't that type of girl. She just wanted to hang out with an honest, cat-loving guy. And that was none other than Sebastian Michaelis- I mean Mike, Mike Schmidt.

"So Mike, wanna go to the pet store with me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Okay, so it says here that Freddy's Pizza used to be a great success," Cez mumbled. The twins were currently in their room- yes, they share the same bed, don't judge them- and were researching about the place where they're cousin was working.

"Well, what happened to them?" Ceza questioned as she took a bite out of a pizza. Coincidence, no?

"Bite of '87 happened."

"Bite of what?"

"Someone lost their frontal lobe."

Ceza leaned in, interested on the murder. The devils were always interested in gory things. "And the suspect is...?"

"Either Freddy or Foxy. Freddy, because, well, take a look." The smartest twin clicked on a picture to show a closeup of the bear's face, and another one with his face having some hand prints in green highlights.

"The victim must've tried to pull away by placing their hands on his face. And Foxy, well, his teeth are sharp, fit to be a pirate. That and Pirate's Cove is 'Out of Order'. The manager must've done that to avoid anymore incident."

"Geez..." Ceza mumbled.

"Yes.

"That's cool."

"I agree."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna plan Mike's funeral?"

"... aren't we supposed to aid him?"

"We are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, thank you so much! There's been a lot of Follows, Faves, and a few Reviews! Which, I'll be answering...<strong>

**BlueKanto**

_**-Thanks! But sadly, expect slow updates. BLAME EDUCATION! Oh, and my poor eyesight *throws tantrum***_

**deadgermangirl**

_**-OWMIGAWSH, thank you! And I'll try to make more! Lemme see... I think it will take me 2 days for me to make 1 chapter... Bummer.**_

**AddiLion**

_**-Randomness. Oh, and cruelty, mischievousness, and inappropriate relationship. Oh, and don't let fire near Ceza. Or else the world will end.**_

**ChimeraNumber52 **

_**-Today~**_

**Once again, thank you so much! And looks like our little Mikey has a soul mate *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Rebyū, watashi no yūjin!**


	3. Leader's Plan

**Nope... Still don't own anything~ **

**That and I think I'm getting obsessed with Blood Lad T^T**

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed as the metal doors once again sealed his way from getting their target. He decided to talk to Freddy about their mission. After sneaking through the restaurant to avoid the camera, he finally found him in the... women's restroom?<p>

_**"Freddy..." **_Freddy motioned for the purple bunny to come further inside the restroom to avoid getting spotted.

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"It's about our target. What is so special about the young guard that intrigues you?"**_

Freddy chuckled, _**"For some reason, I see him as a human capable trust. Besides his lithe structure, he may be a great use to us. Unlike our previous pawn, we'll use a special artifact to train him to follow our every command."**_

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the brown bear. _**"I'm curious about this artifact. Are you certain that it will work on the boy?"**_

_**"Indeed. Let us wait for the right time..."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! What the fuck, what the fuck okay!" <strong>(1) <strong>Mike immediately pressed the red button to keep Chica the bib-wearing chick out. He sighed and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He then smiled dreamily when he remembered him and Lia going to the pet store and eating ice cream just hours ago.

Then, he got a sudden feeling running up his spine.

"Wait... The twins weren't following us and taking black mails... Then what were they doing all afternoon?"

* * *

><p><em>"C-Cez!"<em>

_"Hold still, Ceza. This may hurt if you move._

_"Nghhh! M-more!"_

_"Are you sure? I should probably take it gently..._

_"No! I l-love the p-pain... Please, nii-chan... Give me more!"_

_..._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Please! H-harder!"_

_"If you want that, then be sure to breath and stay still."_

_"Cezzy... Your being a nanny again...!"_

_"I apologies, but I'm only looking out for your well-being."_

_"Then look out for my pleasure! A-aaah!"_

_Ceza panted as sweat dripped down her deathly pale skin. She looked down and made eye contact with her brother as she blushed._

_"Nii-chan..."_

_"It'll be alright... Just a few more, Ceza..."_

_The female moaned as she felt rustling beneath her. Cez licked his dry lips as his hands did all the work._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"There... All done." Cez announced triumphantly as he put the last needle-sized splinted on a small box. He looked at the clock and down at his sister with a sigh. "Seriously, how in the world did we manage to this for more than an hour?"_

_The masochist shrugged, "Beats me. But I had fun... Wanna dive in that thorn bush again?"_

_"Pass.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mike shivered as a sudden thought hit him about the twins. He sighed and went back to his tablet. His breath hitched when he saw the fox pirate's head peaking out from the purple curtains.<p>

"Why oh why does this have to happen to me!?" Mike whined and repeatedly banged his head on the desk. "I'm a good person! I've even endured the pain those little demons just had to give me! It wasn't my fault my hamster died! I even visited him every January!"

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of glowing indigo eyes that belonged to the robot chick stared at him weirdly.

Mike jumped a bit when he heard his phone ring. Getting the object out, he check it and found a message from the twins.

_Dear Mikey,_

_We decided to sing a song to help you cheer up! _**(2)**

_-C&C_

The brunette raised an eyebrow and pressed the link that will lead him to the song the twins had sung.

_We're waiting every night_  
><em>to finally roam and invite<em>  
><em>newcomers to play with us<em>  
><em>for many years we've been all alone<em>

_We're forced to be still and play_  
><em>The same songs we've known since that day<em>  
><em>An imposter took our life away<em>  
><em>Now we're stuck here to decay<em>

_Please let us get in!_  
><em>don't lock us away!<em>  
><em>We're not like what you're thinking<em>

_We're poor little souls_  
><em>who have lost all control<em>  
><em>and we're forced here to take that role<em>

_We've been all alone_  
><em>Stuck in our little zone<em>  
><em>Since 1987<em>

_Join us, be our friend_  
><em>or just be stuck and defend<em>  
><em>after all you only got<em>

_Five Nights at Freddy's_  
><em>Is this where you want to be<em>  
><em>I just don't get it<em>  
><em>Why do you want to stay<em>

__Five Nights at Freddy's  
>Is this where you want to be<br>I just don't get it  
>Why do you want to stay<em>_

_Fine Nights at Freddy's!_

Mike's mouth hang open in a nervous smile while Chica hummed the song quietly, finding it catchy.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...!" Mike muttered as he chewed on his lower lip. 5 am and only 10% of power left. He then heard metal clanking against the floor and his instincts told him to immediately close the red button on his right side. Doing so, he heard loud bang.<p>

_**"Aye, laddie. Why won't ye give up? Yer too stubborn. Maybe ye could join me crew!"**_

"Hell no, you demon spawn!" Mike spat out. He heard a grumble and metal footsteps, fading away as he sighed in relief. The beeping of his watch made him cheer and practically threw the tablet on the office chair as he dashed out towards the exit.

"Morning, Mike!" Mr. Fazbear greeted, but Mike only dashed pass him.

"Hi boss, bye boss!"

Scratching his head, the manager continued his way as Mike threw his hands up and yelled triumphantly. It was only his second night and he was already celebrating. Ah well... The twins may need to bring him to a therapist sooner or later.

"Finally! Out from that hell hole! Now I can go back to my heaven and play videogames! Or maybe lock my apartment so the little brats won't torment me anymore! Especially Ceza! That mastermind won't _ever _prank me Jeff the Killer style!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Ceza grumbled and ribbed her nose. "Cez, I think someone's talking 'bout me..."

"It might be Mike."

"Bullshit."

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Markiplier's Five Nights at Freddy's Animated! I LOVE that video!<strong>

**2.) Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone. Catchy song!**

**~Haaa, finally finished this chapter in one night! I'm sorry but tests are really a pain in the bottom!**

**AddiLion**

_**-Yupyup :3**_

**Deugemia**

_**-Thaaaaank you~**_

**Hey guys, I think I'm having trouble with some chapters! **

**Can you request things you want to see in this story?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
